smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Father to Daughter (Hero Stories)
"Father to Daughter" is a mini-story that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. The Story It was a sunny day over the forest, and in the Smurf Village, all the Smurfs were relaxing and soaking up the sun in order to go a nice shade of blue. Hero and Wonder were relaxing in their garden as their daughter Saviour passed by with her Auntie Smurfette. "Well, Saviour! Thanks for helping me smurf my new flowers in my garden," Smurfette said. "It was no problem, Auntie Smurfette! I was happy to smurf you," Saviour said. Smurfette placed her hand on Saviour's head. "You're a special Smurf! You've got two smurfy parents," she said. "Thanks, Auntie Smurfette!" Saviour said. "Just remember that they will always love you, no matter what," Smurfette said. Saviour chuckled. "I know," she said before joining her parents in the garden. Smurfette walked off to Nikolai's bar for a nice cold drink. "So tell us, Saviour! What did you smurf with your Auntie Smurfette?" Wonder asked. "I helped Auntie Smurfette smurf new flowers into her garden," Saviour said. "How smurfy!" Wonder said. "Oh, your Papa Smurf wants to smurf a word with you!" "Have I smurfed something wrong?" Saviour asked, nervously. "No, no, you haven't smurfed anything wrong. I just want to smurf you something important, which I hope you will remember in the future," Hero said. "What is it, Papa Smurf?" Saviour asked. "Now, there will smurf a time when I and your Mama Smurf won't be smurfing in the village anymore...," Hero said. "Why, where are you smurfing?" Saviour butted in. "What I mean is, when you're an adult Smurf with your own family! Me and your Mama Smurf won't be smurfing in the village anymore, as we will be smurfing in the smurfy hereafter," Hero said. "The smurfy hereafter? Where's that?" Saviour asked. "The smurfy hereafter is a smurfy place located above the clouds and...," Hero said. "Well, how come I can't smurf it when I am smurfing above the clouds, Papa Smurf?" Saviour butted in again. "We can't smurf to the smurfy hereafter physically, but spiritually. If you want to smurf more about it, you can ask Grandpa Smurf... but that's not what I was wanting to smurf to you about. I was wanting to smurf to you about your future," Hero said. "My future?" Saviour asked. "Yes! When I and your Mama Smurf are no longer smurfing in this world, you will smurf my role as Guardian!" Hero said "Me? Guardian?" Saviour said, not believing what she was hearing. "Yes! I can smurf that you smurf the same powers as me and your Mama Smurf. You just need to smurf it out and control it through training," Hero said. "But, Papa Smurf... do you really think I can be as good a guardian as you?" Saviour asked. "Of course I do. I'll train you in the use of your powers. Uncle Hefty might be willing to train you in various fighting styles, and once you've fully controlled your powers, you'll be ready to become Guardian, but I also want you to enjoy your life to the fullest. I will only train you when you feel you are ready," Hero said. Saviour smiled. "Thanks, Papa Smurf!" she said. "One more thing... when you do become Guardian. Just remember that when life will smurf on the hard side, remember to never give up. Smurf yourself up no matter how beaten and torn up you get, and to always keep hope. You will need to smurf all of these when you do become guardian," Hero said. "I understand, Papa Smurf!" Saviour said. "How smurfy! You can go play with the others if you wish," Hero said. "Thanks," Saviour said as she planted a kiss on her Papa's cheek. "Love you, Papa Smurf!, Mama Smurf!" she said as she went off to go play with the other Smurfs. "We love you, Saviour!" Hero and Wonder called in unison. "We truly are lucky Smurfs to smurf such a beautiful child," Hero said. "I certainly feel like the luckiest Smurf," Wonder said. "Since she will be smurfing games with the others for some time, why don't we smurf some time to ourselves?" Hero looked into Wonder's eyes and realized what she meant. "If you want to smurf some time with me? This smurf is all yours!" Hero said. Wonder smiled as they headed towards the door of the house. Hero then felt Wonder place her hand under his hat to feel his bald head. "You ''really want to smurf time with me, don't you?" Hero asked, sounding like he was enjoying the feeling he was experiencing. "Of course I do," Wonder said, while continuing to move her hand under his hat. Hero smiled before sweeping Wonder off her feet and into his arms before heading into the house in order to have private time with her. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories